E DarknessThe Mystery of SlenderMan
by FullMetalSuicune
Summary: Emma is just a normal 8th grader with some really wacked-out friends. When her friend Alex confesses that she's stalked by The Operator, Emma gradually gets sucked into madness as well. Only to find that she's been living a lie.
1. Chapter 1

AUTHOR NOTE:

Hey, guys, I just wanted to let you know that I may or may not continue this story. It's not my favorite and I'm pretty sure it won't be yours either. Just let me know what I should change and/or if I should continue it or not. Sorry about some of the awkward sentences. :/

**Enjoy~**

My name is Emma Lighter and my life is pretty normal. Being in 8th grade can be tough at times but I'm always ready to take on a challenge. The last thing that is ever on my mind is death.

It bothers me when someone talks about it. I have my whole life ahead of me! Why should I worry about death? My friends Alex is always so paranoid and worry's about who will kill her and when. While my other friend Nikki is too busy thinking about her soccer games; death never really comes to her mind. My life, on the other hand, is too uninteresting and no one would really want to kill me, anyway. At least, I hope not.  
>Alex has been acting weird lately and she never eats lunch like she used to. She pas attention in class and gets good grades and all but, outside of class paranoia just uses her like a puppet and controls her thoughts and moves. I'm really worried she might commit suicide. She's forcefully refused any sort of mental counseling and sleeps in a different room every night. Nikki told me these things, but I'm positive they're lies. Aren't they?<p>

"Have you guys seen it too?" Alex asked, looking at Nikki and I with a serious look.  
>"What?" I asked.<br>"The Operator." She shuddered, "It's been watching me for weeks and I've been wondering if you guys have seen it too. Have you?"  
>"Oh please, Alex," Nikki asked, "Is that what you're so paranoid about? 'The Operator'?"<br>"W-what is it, exactly?" I asked.  
>"It's a tall, human-like figure with no face and a midnight black suit that stalks people, abducts them, kills them and hides the body in an unknown location. Possibly another universe. But no one knows for sure." Alex's voice sounded so deep and serious.<br>Nikki stared at her in disbelief while I stared in utter shock.  
>" R-really?" I asked in my soft voice.<br>Nikki rolled her eyes, "Oh please! Emma, don't believe her. It's complete and utter bullcrap. It's not true."  
>"YES IT IS! I'VE SEEN IT THOUSANDS OF TIMES, NIKKI!" Alex yelled, causing the entire cafeteria to go silent and force all eyes to shift to her. Her pale face soon turned red in embarrassment and she slowly sat back down. Once the loud chatter of the entire school started to gradually go back to it's usual volume Alex glared angrily at Nikki.<br>"N-Nikki...don't you think that-" Nikki cut me off with her obnoxious voice.  
>"I don't think I know it isn't real. Quit giving this poor girl nightmares, Alex. It isn't cool at all. If you've got problems then you should-" This time, I cut Nikki off.<br>"Don't you think you should stop taking your anger out on Alex? Keep your own damn thoughts to yourself!" I softly yelled, trying not to attract any attention. Nikki and Alex were shocked, I never rose my generally soft voice and I never cussed. But, Nikki made something snap inside and it just kinda...flopped out. Ya know?  
>Nikki became infuriated, "You know what, you're right." She stood up with her lunch tray in her hands, "I guess I won't speak my mind...or to YOU CRAZIES!"<br>Nikki stormed off to another lunch table, leaving us dumbfounded at her outburst. The bell signaled the end of lunch and we headed off to our next class, still scarred by Nikki's hurtful words.

After school was let out, I found Alex sitting near the front doors of the school. She signaled me to come sit next to her and I obeyed.  
>"Sorry, Alex, but you'll have to make it quick. My dad's picking me up and doesn't really like to-"<br>Alex interrupted, "So you believe me?"  
>Her dull blue eyes filled with hope behind her glaring glasses. I was shocked at the question first but managed to give her the best answer that came to mind:<br>"Yes, of course I believe you." I smiled.  
>Her face filled with content. "So I'm not the only one who believes it's real." She said in a soft voice, much like my own.<p>

After a few minutes of chatting, we said our good-byes and I hurried off to my dad's car which was waiting impatiently in the parking lot. The whole ride home, I tried my best to wrap my head around Alex's unusual parting words:  
>"Remember: The Proxys can only hurt you, but The Operator can only kill you. Whatever you do, don't fall for his tricks."<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

AUTHOR NOTE:

Hey, guys, here's ch.2! This one's kind of short but please bear with me. Again, more awkward sentences and I apologize for those.

I'm just that type of person.

**Enjoy~**

I decided to look-up the Operator when I got home and I was surprised at the information and photos that appeared about him. I mean, _it_. He's formally called "Slender Man" or "Der Großmann" and it mostly targets small children to kill. Not teens and adults so much. So how can Alex be haunted by him? I really don't understand the connection and I _really_ don't want to. Alex said it's best not to know more information about it. Too late.

I leaned back in my chair to try to soak in all this newly found information. The thought of this thing watching my best friend made me a little paranoid, too. Does this mean I'm his next target? Dear god, I hope not!

"The proxy can only hurt you." What did that mean? Who or what are the proxy? The website said that it has minions that help him hunt. Is that what they are? Minions? I did a little more research on the web and found that my theory was right. They _are_ his minions. Most of them are (or were) humans that were stalked by it most of their life. The big question is: will Alex become one of these proxy?

My mind overloaded with all sorts of questions just begging to be answered. But, to refrain myself from finding anymore information, I shut off my computer and went to bed.

It took me a while to hear it but once it struck my ears, I knew it was there. I heard a soft tapping in the hall right outside my closed door. I sat up and squinted at the bright LED clock next to me. 1:29 A.M. it told me. I heard the tapping again, this time closer to the door. _Proxy_, I thought. I shook my head in disbelief. No, no, it can't be them. Or it. Or whatever it was; I didn't really care at this time. I tried to ignore it and sleep but resistance to investigate was impossible and I climbed out of bed in wonder.

Okay, I admit it, it was a stupid risk to take but I _had_ to find out the truth! I wanted to know if these things were real or not! It was too good of an opportunity to pass up.

I tip-toed towards the door with caution. I made one last look around to make sure it wasn't in my room already. The coast was clear, I could continue my mission. Just when I was about to grab the handle, it twitched and twisted and managed to open itself miraculously. The door didn't open too far; it opened far enough so I could peek through onto the other side. I couldn't see through the darkness so I opened the door completely.

I was relived to find that it was just my cat, Mookie. She sat straight up like a pillar and flicked her tail wildly with happiness. This wasn't a very big surprise, she's a very smart cat. She manages to open random doors in the house from time to time. That's why we leave most of the doors open. I sat down on the cold wooden floor and pet her calico fur, "You silly kitty," I whispered, "Why would you open my door so late at night?" She purred in response and licked my hand. There was nothing to worry about. It was Mookie all along.

My mind instantly changed that thought when I looked up and saw a person with a white mask glaring down at me. Before I could run and close the door, it pounced on me and threw punches at my face. I tried to call for mom but he wrapped his cold hands around my throat and choked me. I tried to fight back as best I could but my weak punches couldn't make a scratch. Even if he wasn't choking me. He pulled out a knife from his pocket (or where ever it came form) and nailed my hand into the floor. I tried my best to scream but his hand clenched tighter and tighter on my throat. _This is it_, I thought, _I'm going to die. _I stared to his knife held high above my head. It was waiting.

There is no way out of this. I am going to die here.

It threw the blade towards me. I felt it hit me but I felt no pain. Is this what death feels like?

First, there was darkness.

Then light.

Then a firmilar voice asking if I was okay.

My vision blurred and fuzzed like a broken T.V.

Then everything went black.

That was the last thing I remembered that night.


End file.
